Forsaken
by Heart's Fate
Summary: After Edge gets drafted to Smackdown! Amy's character Lita is left alone to face the angry and upset Kane. After being tossed into yet another storyline,and having new problems to deal with she learns that friends can come when you least expect it.
1. Prologue

**Title**: Forsaken 

**Disclaimer**: I don't any of the characters that appear in this story. They are Vince Mcmahon's not mine.

**Summary**: The draft picks have been chosen. Edge is now on Smackdown! leaving Amy's character Lita alone against the angry and upset Red Machine. After being tossed into yet another storyline, she learns that friends can come from anywhere. Will she be able to get rid to the feeling of abandonment she once felt? Or will it follow her throught out her life.

**Pairings**: Hmmm...I don't know if I want to tell you yet or not. Or if I should just make you guess. Although I'll tell ya one thing. It's not going to stay an Adam/Amy for long.Maybe I'll tell you later.

**Characters**: Lita, Edge, Kane, Trish Stratus, Chris Jericho, Christian, Eddie Guerrero, Randy Orton, John Cena, Dawn Marie, Victoria, Torrie Wilson, Rey Mysterio and possibly a few more.

**Notes from the Author**: There are no spoilers in this, unless I'm psychic which I'm not. So the picks are what I choose except John Cena and Chris Benoit. It's slightly AU, although knowing me that can change. This is my first Wrestling fanfiction. So please when you review don't be to harsh on me. I'm ignoring the whole Adam/Amy/Matt situation. What happens in their personal life is their own business. So what this means is, Amy and Adam being together happened while she'ssingle and Adam's not married. Ok? Good so no flames about it please and thank you. Also Edge and Kane's match at Vengeance was never assigned. Trish and Randy are not out because of injury. I heard some where that Dawn Marie is pregnaut, whether this is true or not I'm not sure. But if it is, for the sake of the story she isn't. If not then ignore that little note.

Anything in Italic are thoughts.

Ok well enjoy...and please review! Thank you!

* * *

**_Prologue_**

The words spoken moments before didn't help to ease the feeling the young woman felt at that current moment. Those words just kept repeating within her mind. Ok, so the month long draft was just completed. However, did that really require for her boyfriend to leave. A hand reached up gently moving away a stray strand of red hair that had managed to fall over the woman's' face. She sighed sadly, knowing the answer to the question she had previously asked herself. He had no choice in the matter and neither did she. What made it worse was she had this odd feeling that something like this were to happen.

Amy Dumas ran a hand through her red hair as she looked up at her boyfriend. "You were drafted to Smackdown!" the red haired woman said. A sigh escaping the tall Canadian before her.

"Yeah, Bischoff called me not long ago and told me. Long drew me for the draft."

"But...Adam." the redheaded Diva started to say only to be cut off by her blonde companion.

"Amy I can't do anything about it. You know how Bischoff is." Adam Copeland looked down at his girlfriend. His gunmetal gray eyes watching as she let out a soft sigh.

"I know but...this means we won't be able to see each other as often. I don't want something to happen to out relationship." Her hazel eyes bearing a hole into the floor beside his boots.

Callous fingers gently wrapped around her chin, tilting her head up. "Amy nothing is going to come between us." The blonde haired Canadian slowly lowered his head, capturing the red haired woman's' lips for a soft kiss.

Amy closed her eyes, trying to block the tears that were threatening to fall. _You say that now, Adam. But who's to know for sure._

* * *

The red head stepped out of her rental car. After making sure the doors were locked, the red haired woman leaned back against the white rental. _I can't help but feel like something is going to happen. _Gently she wrapped her arms around herself, feeling the sudden cold._ I'm probably just over reacting_. The woman shrugged her shoulders lightly, as she moved to walk into the arena for that showing of Raw.

The moment she stepped away from her position against her car, a white mustang quickly turned the corner and made its way to the empty parking spot beside her rental. With seconds the young woman jumped out of the way as the car parked. A deep frown crossed the face of the red head as she stood from the ground, angrily dusting off her jeans, waiting for the person to exit the car so she could give them her piece of her mind.

"I don't know who the fuck taught you how to drive but you seriously might want to consider retaking a few lessons. The way you drive, you'll end up killing someone." Amy growled as the door to the mustang opened.

"Listen woman. I'm sorry. I didn't see ya. It ain't my fault if ya just walk out in the middle of the fuckin' parking lot. Where cars actually happen to drive through." the man yelled back as he tugged his hat on.

The red haired woman glared at the man. "Jackass." She muttered under her breathe. "I'm not stupid Cena."

The brown haired wrestler rolled his eyes. "Coulda fooled me with the way ya just walked out of no where."

Amy crossed her arms over her chest. "Excuse me?" Her eyebrow rose slightly. "Like I just figured...oh why don't I just walk out in front of this car and see if I can get myself killed."

John Cena smiled slightly. "Hey whatever is goin' on in that little head of yours, is all your business. It ain't mine." Amy glared up at the brown haired wrestler. "Whatever Cena. I need to go." She turned on her heel, quickly walking towards the arena. Shaking his head slightly, the brown haired wrestler started to head toward the arena.

"Well that was interesting." John turned to see a familiar face behind him.

"Hey Randy."

Randy Orton stood with his arms crossed over his slightly un-tucked shirt. His eyebrow raised ever so slightly. "What was that about?" he asked his best friend as they slowly made their to the entrance of the arena.

John sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Almost ran her over." Randy looked over at his friend curiosity running through his light blue eyes. John rose his hands defensively. "Hey! It's ain't my fault, I didn't see the woman moving from her car."

Randy laughed. "Man, just watch what you say to her. Amy's a little spit fire." John shrugged lightly. "Whatever you say man."

* * *

Amy stormed back into the women's locker room, slamming the door behind her as she entered. "Geez someone's in a bad mood." The red haired woman turned to look at the other occupant of the room. Amy's mouth drop at the site of one of her best friends. "Dawn Marie?"

The brunette smiled. "The one and only Ames." The brunette opened her arms, engulfing the red head into a tight hug.

Amy returned the friendly hug. "When did you..." Dawn playfully flicked the red haired woman's forehead. "Girl, you have a bad memory. I was drafted to Raw remember, tonight is the night I make my actual appearance."

The red head nodded. That's right. I forgot all about that stupid draft. She sighed looking up at her brown haired friend. "Sorry I've been a little out of it." Dawn Marie smiled sadly, placing her hand gently on her friends' shoulder.

"Amy it's not like he just up and left you. He only got moved to Smackdown."

"I know that. It's just that...it's going to feel weird not being able to see him all the time." Amy moved to her locker, throwing her stuff into it. "I mean sure I'll see him and I know that he will call all the time but..." The redheaded Diva chewed lightly on her lower lip.

She could trust Adam right. Granted the man didn't need to have someone watching over him twenty-four, seven. But she just couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was going to happen. Maybe it was just her being paranoid. After all Amy wasn't used to being separated from him for too long and now that the pair were on different shows. It simply meant that they would be in different cities.

Dawn patted the redheaded woman's shoulder. The New Jersey native knew how much this little fact bothered her friend. "Don't worry too much about it hun. Or else your going to give yourself wrinkles." The brunette scrunched her nose up at the thought, drawing a laugh from her long time friend. "That's my girl. See no need to be sad."

"Thanks Dawn I need that." Amy smiled at her friends' contagious smile. Dawn Marie shrugged playfully. "Hey what are friends for."

"Driving people insane." A giggling voice said from behind the two.

The red head and brunette greeted the new arrival. "Welcome to Raw Dawn!" The blonde Canadian pulled the surprised brunette into a hug.

"Thanks Trish."

"You know Dawn." Amy started as she sat on one of the benches in the woman's locker room. "Now that you've joined the Raw crowd, maybe you'll be able to put your wrestling abilities to good use instead of all those bra and panties matches and whatever else they made you girls do on SmackDown!." Dawn Marie visibly shuddered.

"Don't remind me." the brunette said as she took a seat next to the redheaded Diva.

"Hey now ladies, their is nothing wrong with a bra and panties match." a male voice spoke from the doorway, causing the three Divas to jump slightly.

"You know there's a thing called knocking Chris." Amy said, annoyed.

Chris smiled. "Now where is the fun in that?" the blonde Canadian questioned. Trish rolled her eyes at his comment. "Your something else, Irvine."

The blonde haired man smiled widely at the trio, winking playfully. "Don't you know it." The girls' rolled their eyes choosing not to comment.

"Was there something you needed Chris? Or just here to hang out with us ladies?" Trish asked as she looked through her bag.

"Actually, I did come here with a mission." the blonde laughed as he stepped into the women's locker room.

"Well hurry and deliver it before the other girls' show up." Chris waved his hand at the redheaded Diva.

"Chill. I was getting to the message." Chris turned to look seriously at Amy. "Bischoff wants to see you in his office right now."

"What does he want her for?" Dawn asked, an eyebrow raised in question glancing to her friend. Chris shrugged. "I'm only the messenger. If you really want to know ask her when she comes back. See you after the show ladies." The Canadian turned, waving over his shoulder, as he left the room.

"Well I better get going then. I'll see you two in a few." Amy walked quickly out of the locker room, leaving two curious Divas behind her.

* * *

_What could he possibly want with me now?_ Was the first thought to cross the redheaded woman's mind. He couldn't want to fire her. She did nothing worthy of getting fired or suspended. Maybe he was adding a new plot twist. She sighed, as long as she didn't have to make any trips right now she was happy.

Amy knocked lightly on the door marking Eric Bischoff's current office. "Come in." she heard the gruff reply. Turning the knob, the redheaded Diva walked into the man's office.

"Glenn." She smiled her greeting at the tall man seated at one of the chairs.

The tall man smiled and waved at the young woman. " Hey Amy."

"Amy take a seat please. Where just waiting for two more people and we can begin this little meeting." Bischoff said as he looked through a few papers on his desk. The fiery Diva shook her head slightly, keeping her mouth closed as she took a seat beside Glenn Jacobs.

The tall man looked ready to laugh. He could tell that the young Diva was ready to open her smart mouth at boss. Glenn opened his mouth to spoke to her when the doors to the office opened once more signaling a new arrival.

"Ah gentlemen. I'm glad you can join us. Now take your seats so I begin telling you about the new storyline you four well be participating in."

* * *

**Final Notes**: Well I hope this came out ok and doesn't draw too many people away. I hope you liked the prologue. Please read and review. Any good critizism is welcome. Bye all. 


	2. Chapter One

**_Title_**: Forsaken 

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't any of the characters that appear in this story. They are Vince Mcmahon's not mine.

_**Summary:**_ The draft picks have been chosen. Edge is now on Smackdown! leaving Amy's character Lita alone against the angry and upset Red Machine. After being tossed into yet another storyline, she learns that friends can come from anywhere. Will she be able to get rid to the feeling of abandonment she once felt? Or will it follow her throught out her life.

_**Pairings:**_ I pretty much have the pairings that I want. So you'll find out eventually, right I'm just stuck on one pairing so I'll let you know soon.

_**Characters:**_ Lita, Edge, Kane, Trish Stratus, Chris Jericho, Christian, Eddie Guerrero,  
Randy Orton, John Cena, Dawn Marie, Victoria, Torrie Wilson, Rey Mysterio and possibly a few more.

_**Notes from the Author:**_ Spoilers? None as far as I know I'm not psyhic. I am ignoring a few facts.  
Randy and Trish aren't out because of injuries. The whole Matt/Amy/Adam thing never happened in real life. The draft picks are of my choosing. Some because it's needed for the story others it didn't really matter. At the end I'll tell ya who went where. Lita and Edge didn't marry and the match at Vengence between Kane and Edge was never assigned. Also I suck at writing out matches. So the scene with the little brawl will be severely stupid.

**_Thanks:  
_Litax3Kane:** Thanks for the review! You were the first to review and I'm grateful I didn't think I'd get any reviews for the story to tell you the truth. Although this isn't a Lita/Kane story, I hope that you well continue to read this.  
**Angela oaks**: Thanks girl! I'm glad you're still sticking with me eventhough I'm taking a break from Sailor Moon fanfiction.  
**justagirl8225**: Thanks for the review! I love all your stories. There what finally got be to post the story I had started to write. I wasn't going to but I thought why not. But don't worry Amy isn't staying with Adam for long. But I'm still not sure who she will be with. Again your review meant a lot. Myth: Thanks for the review. I was scared when I first started writing because sometimes I get peoples personalities wrong. Hopefully I'll improve and portray the characters to their fullest. Becks: Thanks for the review girl!  
**falcon360189**: Thanks! I hope you continue reading it .  
**Daemon Zanza**: Thanks. I know Dawn Marie is with ECW but it is fanfiction and I did say this was slightly A/U. Sides anything can happen.  
**Shadow Shawnna**: Thanks! And to be honest I'm hoping Edge goes to Smackdown!. I like the guy but as a heel he's a little crazy.  
**TWbasketcase**: Thank you. I'm glad you like.

Thanks again to all of you who reviewed. It really means a lot. Now on with the story.

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

The high-flying Diva turned her head towards the door to see who the two arrivals had been. She smiled and waved as Mark Callaway stepped through the door. "Hey Mark. How's Sara doing?"

The tall man smiled, taking a seat against the wall. "She good." He smiled again before answer Amy's unspoken question. "The baby is doing good too."

Amy laughed softly, "Glad to hear it. You must be a proud daddy." Mark smirked, nodding slowly as he stretched his arms over the back of his seat.

Shaking her head the redheaded Diva looked to the other arrival noting that he had pulled a seat beside her. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the way he dressed. He wore his basketball jersey and hat. Could the man be any more full of himself. He sat casual in the chair, looking directly in front of him.

"Mark, Glenn, Amy and John, if I can have your attention now." Bischoff said clearing his throat.

"You already have it man. Let's get this thing started." John said, leaning further back into his chair, arms crossed loosely over his chest.

Bischoff glared at the brown haired wrestler, rolling his eyes in disgust. "Why they wanted you in this storyline is beyond me." The General Manager muttered under his breath.

Cena rose an eyebrow in question. "What was that?"

Eric leaned back into his chair, sending one final glare at the man before addressing everyone else. "Anyway, you four will be partaking in this lovely new storyline. And no Amy..."Eric started as the redheaded Diva sent a glare towards him. "Your character is not going to become pregnant again." After the Diva had released a sigh of relief, Bischoff continued. "However, now that you are free to wrestle you are expected to take a few bumps here or there."

Amy leaned forward, her hands coming to rest on her thighs, an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean a few bumps."

Bischoff shuffled the thick envelops on his desk. "Well...in this storyline, now that Lita's dear lover has been drafted to Smackdown!. The poor girl is lefted alone to protect herself against the angry and very much upset Kane." Bischoff smiled all too sweetly at the quartette, appearing very pleased with this new idea. "Who has now joined forces with his 'brother' Undertaker." The now white haired man handed the four each a thick envelop. He leaned back crossing his arms loosely over his chest, watching as three of the four looked through the paper within the envelops.

"You know Mr. Bischoff...there are a lot more scenes here where Lita could get hurt." Glenn frowned skimming through the script. He could tolerate his character giving the little lady a few beatings. He's done it in the past but for this many encounters...she very well could get hurt again if something went wrong.

"I know and of course we wouldn't want anything to happen to the little firecracker now would be." Bischoff folded his hands over his chest. "This is where you come in Cena."

The brunette turned his attention back to his boss. "Do I get to play the Knight in Shinin' armor?" He asked a smirk playing on his face, obviously amused at the thought.

Bischoff rolled his eyes. John Cena really needed a little lesson in respect. "Yes in a way. You will be having a partner to help you. However, I am not entirely sure as to who the writers have assigned to that role. I will not be informed until later this evening." Amy opened her mouth to speak, however Bischoff rose a hand to stop her. "Let me continue. Save questions for after. You three..." Eric took this time to point to Glenn, Amy and John. "Will be filming a segment tonight. Lita will be in amatch against Victoria tonight. As said in your scripts, Kane will come out and Cena will not be too far behind to help the Diva."

"Where does 'Undertaker' come into all this?" Mark asked from his position near the wall.

"You and Cena's partner will not be making an appearance into the little story until next week." Bischoff replied, glancing down at his watch. "Now if we are quite finished-"

"Is this another romantic storyline?" Amy asked quickly.

Eric rose an eyebrow in question but only shrugged. "Read over the scripts. However as far as I know...it isn't one...yet." His eyes twinkled mischievously. Amy rolled her eyes and stood, a hand placed on her hip.

"Well this should be interesting." The brown haired wrestler said, breaking the tension between boss and employee. "If that's all Mr. Bischoff, can I leave now?"

The white haired man waved his hand, signaling the end of the little meeting.

* * *

Amy hugged the two men that she knew to be really sweethearts, even if their characters were portrayed as deadly brutes. She smiled at them as they turned and headed away from the office towards their locker room. 

The redheaded Diva took that time to ignore the other person standing not far away from her. She was in no mood to really deal with him right now. Quickly, she turned heel to head back to the women's locker room.

"What no hug?" the man finally spoke as she made her way past him. The high-flying Diva sent him a death glare, opting on not opening her mouth as she continued down the hall. "That really hurts you know."

"I make it a point to not hug people who try to run me over." Came the smart reply.

Cena couldn't help but roll his eyes at her remark. "I really didn't mean to. It wasn't like I was actually tryin' to hit ya. I didn't see ya. If anything, you should really watch where your walkin'." The red head looked over her shoulder, sending him a withering glare. "I don't need to-"

She was abruptly cut off as a door opened in front of her causing the young Diva to walk directly into it. "Oomph" She groaned rubbing the side of her face, suddenly realizing she didn't make contact with the floor.

"Aw, Red I'm sorry I didn't see you." came the concerned voice of her friend Jason Reso. The blonde stepped out of his locker room, closing the door after him. His eyebrow rose in question at the sight before him. Amy had obviously walked into the door and with the impact fallen backwards. However, she was looking slightly annoyed as she had fallen back into the arms of one John Cena. Granted Jay was happy that his friend hadn't landed roughly on her bottom but...

"You can let go now you know." Amy said, rather annoyed with the situation. John smirked as he helped the redhead to steady on her feet. He looked into her hazel eyes with his arms crossed as if to tell her, 'I told you so'. Amy frowned turning her head to her Canadian friend and smiled.

"Hey Jay."

"Are you ok?"

Amy nodded, "I'm perfectly fine."

John coughed lightly into his hand muttering, "Ya might wanna check if ya lost a couple o' brain cells." He was meet with two sets of glares, quickly raising his hands in mock defense. "I didn't say anything, chill. Well I gotta run. I'll see ya later for the segment." He nodded to the two before making his way around the pair.

"Do I want to know what that was about?" Jay asked leaning back against the wall. Amy rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "Nothing really, the idiot almost ran me over in the parking lot today and now I'm stuck in a new storyline with him."

Jay couldn't help but laugh at the playfully pout that played on the woman's face. "Holding grudges are we now?" Amy smiled, "Nah it's just a lot of fun to play with his mind."

The blonde Canadian shook his head lightly. "Forgotten of dear Adam already have we?" Amy frown deeply at his comment. "I could never do that. You know that." She sighed. "I miss him."

"You've only been away from him for a few days now."

"I know but what if something happens to him while he's on Smackdown? I can't do anything from here." Jay placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

Amy tried to smiled, "I know that."

"Then don't worry." The blonde looked over his shoulder at the sound of footsteps from behind him. "Looks like you got company."

"There you are!" Dawn Marie exclaimed as she walked up to the two. "I was looking all over for you. You have to tell me all about what Bischoff wanted with you, and you're telling me now!" The brunette smiled at Jay while she took Amy by the hand and dragged her back to the women's locker room.

Amy rolled her eyes as the brunette sitting beside her laughed. She glanced up at the blonde Canadian leaning against the wall, who was having trouble trying to hold in her own laughter.

* * *

"I'm happy you two are enjoying this." the redhead huffed, crossing her arms over her chest turning her attention to the TV screen. Dawn Marie took in gulps of air to calm herself down. "Amy it isn't that bad. I've worked with John. He's a really great guy once you get to know him." 

"Maybe I don't want to get to know him. I mean the guy did try to run me over with his car." Amy pointed out.

Trish rolled her eyes, watching the screen at the object of their conversion walked out to the ring for his match. "He doesn't seem that bad" The blonde smiled mischievously, looking back over at the red haired Diva. Dawn and Amy glanced at each before looking back at the blonde Diva. "Why don't we go out tonight? After Amy's segment piece. We can invite the guys." The blonde made her way to her bag. "I heard this city has a few good clubs, we can go to one or two of them and have fun. A little time away from our 'beloved' jobs."

Amy looked at the shorter woman, Dawn and Trish began to animatedly chatter about plans for that evening. The redhead turned her attention back to the screen, watching as Cena managed to deliver the FU on his opponent for the night despite the server beating he had previously received in the ring. She continued to watch as the brown haired wrestler walked around the ring pumping up the crowd. He definitely was full of a lot of energy.

Closing her eyes, the redheaded Diva closed her eyes and leaned back against the seat. Her thoughts running back to a certain tall Canadian currently traveling with the Smackdown! roster. She wanted nothing more then to be in his strong arms right now. To hear him whisper softly into her ear as he held her close to him as though if he let go she would disappear forever. "Ames" A smile crossed the beautiful Divas face as she heard his voice call her name. "Earth to AMY CHRISTINE DUMAS" Her smile quickly changed to a frown, knowing perfectly well that Adam never called her by her full name.

Opening one eye the Diva nearly fell back at the sudden face placed before her. "Fuck! Lisa, give me a heart attack next time while your at it" Amy exclaimed placing a hand over her racing heart. Lisa Marie smirked while the three girls behind her tried to hold their laughter.

"Sorry couldn't resist doing that to you." The black haired Diva said moving out the way of a punch aimed for her. "I'm sure." Amy muttered. The raven haired Diva smiled, reaching forward to ruffle the other woman's hair.

"Heard about the new storyline. Your facing me tonight."

Amy smiled, "This should prove to be fun. I get to beat the almighty Victoria!" The redhead snickered slightly, before moving from her position on the bench. "Well I should get ready for the match. See ya, soon Vicky." The raven haired Diva shook her head at the use of her nickname.

"Whatever Li-ta." Amy waved, laughing softly as she walked into the showers with a change of clothes.

* * *

Cena leaned back against the wall, eyes closed. The man relaxed a bit absently wiping his neck with the towel in his hands. He'd just gotten out of the shower and was now patiently waiting to do his segment so he can get out of here. The brown haired wrestler heard a lower chuckle near the door in the locker room. Refusing to open his eyes, he addressed the person. "Can I help ya?" 

"Ready to play hero to the high-flying Diva." His best friend said in a playful tone. "Randy. Shut up." John said quietly opened his eyes to staring at the ceiling before tossing his towel at his tall friend. The ex-Evolution member rose his hands up in mock defeat.

"Man, chill. It's not that bad." Orton said as he made his way to his gym bag, taking out casual clothing.

"I ain't saying that it's bad. I'm just worried a bit. I mean if you haven't noticed the girl ain't that fond of me." John spoke from his position against at wall, running a hand through his brown hair.

Randy shrugged lightly, looking over his shoulder. "She's probably just missing Adam. Or did you forget that he was drafted?"

The brown haired wrestler rolled his eyes, "You were almost drafted too you little-" Cena turned his attention to the knock on the door. "Door's open."

A leggy blonde walked into the room a smile appearing on her pretty face. "Hey guys."

"Stace, what's up?" Randy greeted. John nodded to the blonde offering a small smile.

The blonde shrugged, "Not much. Dawn and Trish want to know if you two want to join us tonight after the show. We're planning on checking out a few clubs in the area."

The self-proclaimed Legend Killer looked at his friend who only shrugged. "Sure we'll meet you and whoever else is going at the lobby of the hotel. That ok?"

Stacy smiled, waving her hand. "That's perfect. You know how us girls like to be prepared." The leggy Diva turned to walk out before leaving she turned back to the duo. "By the way Randy, Bischoff wants to see you in his office." Orton nodded, smiling at the blonde and offering his thanks for the information.

Familiar music sounded from the TV not far from Cena. "Well I guess I better head out and wait till the match is over so I can make my move. I'll catch ya after the show." Randy nodded, grabbing the clothes he took out moments before and made his way to the shower while Cena left for the ramp.

* * *

Lita smiled at the crowd as the referee rose her hand announcing her the victor of the match. Clear cheers and boos mixed together. Although not too happy with the booing she was receiving since she had turned into a heel. But it was still worth it to hear the overpowering cheers from her fans. However, the smile playing on her lips quickly disappeared as the arena flashed red followed by the load explosions and the familiar guitar strings. 

Playing true to her character, Lita's face was marked clearly with shock and fear at the sight of the 'angry and upset' Kane. In the back of her mind Amy needed to remind herself not to laugh and as Glenn walked closer to the ring she could clear see him fighting back the smile that wanted to form on his face. Looking around the ring the redheaded Diva tried to look for an escape route noting that Victoria, who had stayed a bit in the ring, was quickly making her escape.

Stepping back against the ropes the Diva, quickly slide under leaving the ring backing farther till she was against the announcement table.

"Li-ta..."Kane beckoned with a sadistic smile. "Li-ta, come back into the ring. I'm not going to hurt you." Lita shook her head. The monstrous man frowned, "Your in no position to argue with me, Lita. Now get in this ring."

Lita swallowed as she slowly made her way back into the ring, not wishing to anger the 7 foot giant. "Now Kane let's be reasonable here." The Diva began as the crowd slowly broke into small chants of 'slut'. The redheaded Diva ignored the chants, looking Kane directly in the eyes refusing to look anymore intimidated then she already was. Lita fought back the urge to roll her eyes at the next sentence she spoke. "We can talk about this."

That sadistic smile returned to Kane's face as he took a few steps towards the Diva who refused to move her current position in the ring. "What's there to talk about?" The big red machines hand moved forward gripping the woman's neck tightly as he pulled her forward crushing his lips to hers. The fiery Diva's quickly moved up to ease the grip around her neck as she struggled to release herself. "Bye-bye love." Kane whispered, that same sick smile playing on his lips. He lifted the woman from the mat, her feet dangling as his grip tightened around her neck.

* * *

John watched as Kane kissed the redheaded Diva. Guess that's my cue. The champ made his way rapidly down the ring, sliding in easily to slam Kane directly in the back. The big man stumbled forward at the unexpected attack relenting his hold on the Diva's neck. Lita moved back against the turnbuckle coughing, her hands gently holding and caressing her throat. 

"Now that ain't no damn way to treat a lady." Cena yelled threatening at the man, who was now standing on his feet. He was met with a glare. "This isn't your concern little boy." Kane spat turning his attention to the fallen Diva.

"I make it my concern when people take pleasure in screwin' with a woman." Cena glared back. The crowd Ooo'd as the two glared at each other. Kane stepped forward, "What are you? Her new toy?" he spat angrily sending a glare over his shoulder to the Diva staring wide eyed at the two. Cena rushed forward only to be repealed back as Kane pushed him backwards. Kane quickly took to knocking the younger wrestler off his feet. After he succeeded, Kane took that chance to continue his torment on the wrestler. Shortly the tables had turned. When Kane thought he'd beaten the troublesome wrestler, he turned to see the cowering redhead head still in the ring rubbing her sore neck. The woman's eyes were turned down to the ring, not realizing the approaching steps to the large man.

"Nah, no touching." Kane turned around only to be speared into by the shorter man with great force. Both men remained against the mat taking in breathes. The taller man sat up glaring down at the brown haired wrestler beside him. Getting to his feet, Kane waited till Cena slowly staggered to his feet, back facing Kane. Cena turned only to walk forwards directly into Kane's waiting hand preparing for a choke slam.

The mat shifted slightly signally that the other occupant had left the ring. Kane smiled, "Looks like she left you alone. No surprise, she left me as well." Kane lifted John up ready to slam the young man against the mat, till the familiar feeling of cold steel contacted with his bare back. The man grunted falling to his knee, releasing the brown haired man from his grasp. The Diva continued beating the man as hard as she could with the chair until Kane fell hard onto the mat.

Cena slid out of the ring placing a hand on his lower back, looking up at the ring as Lita dropped the chair she was holding. She slid out of the ring, glancing slightly at him asking if he were ok. Nodding the brown haired turned pulling the Diva up the ramp holding her forearm gently.

The arena turned black as a red explosion erupted before the two. They turned their attention back to the ring, eyes widening slightly at the sight on the man once again sitting up straight in the ring. His glare directed at them. "Cena! You've just signed your death wish!" The man yelled standing to his feet, hands held up in the air only to be quickly thrown down another explosion erupted around the ring.

Lita backed away as the Doctor of Thuganomics threw curses and yells back at the tall man in the ring before turning on his heel and returning backstage.

* * *

Amy smiled as she walked backstage. "Not bad Cena. You put up a very believable act." The man shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "Glenn really does get into character doesn't he." The red head nodded. 

"Yeah he does. But he doesn't mean to hurt." Amy replied rubbing her own neck. Glenn shortly walked back stage and caught up to the two. He patted Cena a bit hard on the shoulder. " Good performance." He smiled slightly as the shorter man winced slightly, his eyes landed on Amy. "I didn't hurt you did I."

Amy shook her head. "Nah, I'm fine. Nothing a good massage won't cure." Glenn rose a brow but chose not to reply. Shaking his head the tall man stepped ahead of them. "I'll see you two later. I have to run and meet Mark."

"You sure your okay?" John asked. The redhead waved her hand. "Like I said before I'm fine. Don't worry about it." John rolled his eyes opting not to argue farther.

"Whatever. Just be careful."

"I'll see you around John. I have to go get Trish and the others so we can get ready." The Diva waved over her shoulder as she walked to the woman's locker.

* * *

**_Final Notes_**: I'm sure your all wondering who was put where in this story...so here you go.  
**Raw**: John Cena, Dawn Marie, Rey Mysterio, Undertaker.  
**Smackdown: **Chris Beniot, Edge, Sylvain Grenier, Ric Flair. 


	3. Chapter Two

**_Title_**: Forsaken 

_**Disclaimer**_: Nope I still don't own anything. Every body is their own person and works for the WWE...Although I wouldn't mind owning Randy or John or Rey or Jay -trails off and continues to mumble-

_**Notes**_: Certain people's personalities are different from their in-ring while others remain the same just letting you know. The Adam/Amy/Matt issue never happened. Vengence matches never were assigned.

_**Pairings**_: Amy/Adam (for a little bit), Amy, Dawn, Trish, Stacy, Victoria?. Just ot let you know pairings may not be what they appear as .

_**Thank you's**_: Thank you all for the reviews! It means a lot. And thank you Justagirl8225 for the help with this chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

Five Divas were scattered around the hotel room. Three chattering happily to each other while they put the finishing touches of their make-up. Trish had made herself comfortable in the bathroom. Dawn and Stacy shared the big mirror of hung just over one of the dressers by the bed. While Lisa used a smaller mirror in the room as Amy sat against the bed, a scowl appearing on her face.

"This is exciting!" Stacy exclaimed as she applied her eyeliner. Lisa Marie spared a glance at the redheaded Diva seating back against the bed, and rolled her eyes turning her gaze back to the leggy blonde.

"You're just happy cause you got to play dress up for me and Amy." Lisa said before applying the lipstick she had been given.

"But you have to admit it's a cute outfit." The Canadian beauty spoke from the bathroom. Lisa shrugged even though she knew her friend couldn't see the gesture. Currently the raven haired Diva wore a pair of tight leather pants. How Trish and Stacy talked the tall black haired Diva into wearing them was any ones guess. Along with the pants the blonde duo had managed to talk her into wearing a rather tight fitting halter top that stopped before her navel. Her gaze fell on the redheaded woman pouting horribly on the bed.

'At least mine isn't that revealing.' Lisa thought with a touch of sympathy.

"I refuse to go out dressed like this." the red head exclaimed crossing her arms and legs.

The trio, consisting of Trish, Stacy and Dawn, hovered just over the bed.

"Amy it's not that bad. You look great." Stacy said as she reached for the frowning Diva's hand.

Amy pulled her hand away. "Excuse me? I look great?" the high flying Diva rolled her eyes. "Hun I don't think so. I look like a two cent whore." She glared at the two beside the leggy blonde as their hands went to cover their mouths.

Stacy rolled her eyes good naturedly. "No you don't. You have a great figure and it's time you showed it off." The red haired Diva jumped off the bed. "I don't mind showing off my figure but in this! I don't think so." The Diva's hand flew down to the black mini skirt she wore tugging it down lightly. Sighing, the red heads frown deepened. Ok she could tolerate a mini skirt but the one these three choose for her was a wee too short even for a mini. Her shirt was nothing more then a tight black tube top, with which she happily wore a matching button down shirt over. The trio refused to let the red haired Diva button the shirt.

"You'll turn a lot of heads Just wait till the guys see you." Dawn said, her remark earning a glare.

"If I ever would wear this out it would be for Adam." the fiery Diva replied crossing her arms.

"Well he's not here is he. Besides there's always someone else you could impress." Trish smiled sweetly at her friend. The red haired Diva rolled her eyes.

"There's no one I'd want to impress other then my boyfriend Trishy-dear."

"I'm sure." Trish said nonchalantly. "Like you don't what to impress a certain champion."

"Why would I want to impress Dave? Don't worry Lisa he's all yours." The diva quickly added at the glare sent from the raven haired Diva.

"She wasn't talking about Dave." Dawn said, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Amy's brow rose slightly. "I know you aren't talking about Cena."

The three Diva's giggled, "Like we said before there's nothing wrong with John."

"Are you guys trying to make me cheat on my boyfriend or something?"

"No but he shouldn't be stopping you from having fun."

"No one's stopping me from doing anything. But I refuse to parade around like a little-"

A sharp knock stopped the red headed Diva from continuing her sentence. She sent the girls one final glare before she went to answer the door. "Hey guys, we were just finishing up." she said, running a hand through her hair. Five pair of eyes stared at her, mouths slightly agape. The Diva's brow rose as she crossed her arms over her chest, coughing slightly to gain their attention.

"Whoa...sorry Red you look..." Chris Irvine spoke, looking down at the redheaded Diva.

"Like a hoe." She supplied a little too sweetly.

Randy shook his head from behind Chris. "Amy you look great."

"Whatever. I thought you guys were suppose to meet with us in the lobby." Amy's hazel eyes slowly traveled over the diverse group before her.

Dave Bastista leaned back against the wall his arms crossed loosely over his chest. Jay stood with his arms crossed, his fingers drumming impatiently. Randy and Chris stood before her waiting to be invited into the hotel room, while the final male remained a bit away from the group his eyes shadowed by the hat he wore. Amy frowned slightly.

"Where's Rey?" she asked, at the absence of the short luchador.

"He's meeting us down stairs. We would have waited down there to if you girls' wouldn't have taken so long." Jay spoke, saying the last part a bit louder for the other girls' to hear him.

"We're coming. We're coming. Geez you guys are so impatient." Trish said as she pushed past the redheaded Diva.

"Are you set to go?" Dawn asked as she followed.

Lisa shook her head as she followed Dawn out. Stacy stepped out then with a big smile as Amy made sure the door was locked before turning to the others.

"Shall we leave?" Dave asked with a smirk playing on his face.

The Diva's rolled their eyes before walking ahead of the men. "Let's go. The night's young."

* * *

After meeting with Rey at the lobby, the eleven superstars headed out of the hotel. Walking out into the building cold, pausing to discuss their options for the evenign. After deciding they'd all prefer to go dancing, it was left to the guys to pick the club.

"Did you decide yet?" Lisa asked impatiently from her spot between Dawn and Amy.

"Yeah...yeah." Chris said waving his hand.

"Well then...where are you going?" Amy asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah, we're getting cold." Stacy complained, pulling her jacket closer.

"Can't take a little cold girls?" Jay said with a light chuckle.

"Ha ha...sure laugh. It's not like we're made of muscle that can keep us warm." Trish said bitterly, glaring at the men.

Dave rolled his eyes, "Stop complaining. We're almost there anyway." He turned to glance at Lisa. After seeing her visible shiver, the Animal took off his jacket and handed it too her. "Here." The raven haired Diva smiled, happily taking the jacket and wrapping it around her. She muttered a soft thank you before turning away so he couldn't see the light blush beginning to form on her face.

Dawn Marie's eyebrow rose as a small smile came to play on her face. "See now he's a true gentlemen. Why can't you all be like that?"

The men stopped a few steps ahead of the brunette, rolling their eyes. Each muttering something along the lines of whiney women. The girls' in turned glared at them. The men smiled before Rey, Chris, Randy and Jay removed their jackets and offered it to one of the Diva's. Dawn happily took Reys', while Stacy took Chris'. Trish took the jacket offered to her by Randy while Amy took the coat Jay' offered her.

"If ya'll are done now. I'd like to get to the club before the damn sun comes out." John huffed, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Dawn said, as she looked over at the brown haired wrestler. He simply rolled his eyes and continued to walk.

"What's wrong with him?" Trish asked as the others followed.

Randy shrugged. "I don't know. He was fine earlier. Maybe the colds getting to him."

The group soon caught up with the Docta of Thuganomics. The group then branched off into their own little conversions. Stacy, Trish and Dawn talking merrily about planning an upcoming shopping spree. Rey, Jay and Chris were trying to listen to what the three Diva's were planning but only ended up getting yelled at by the brunette for eavesdropping. The trio then broke into a conversion of music so not to anger the Divas further. Dave and Randy were trying to get John to tell them what was bothering him. But only ended up with him telling them nothing was wrong and changed the topic. Lisa and Amy walked behind the others carefully watching the two blondes and brunette warily. The pair exchanged a similar look, knowing full well what the trio was planning.

* * *

"Heaven's Fury" Amy's nose scrunched up slightly. "What kind of name is that?" she asked no one in particular as they made there way through the entrance of the club after showing proper ID to those at the doors.

Chris shrugged, "Hey it's one of the best clubs in the area."

"But-"

Dawn Marie playfully scolded as she grabbed the redheads' arm, "Amy stop thing to much into things. We're here to have fun and that's what we're all going to do." She gave the Diva no chance to argue, proceeding to drag her towards the direction of two empty booths.

The others' shook their heads as the watch the two disappear into the crowd.

"Guess we should hurry before Dawn drives Red loco." Rey said with a smile as he walked after the two.

It wasn't long before the others joined. Dawn, Amy, Trish, John, Randy and Jay taking one booth while Stacy, Lisa, Dave, Chris and Rey took the other. A young woman walked up to their booth's quickly taking the order of six beers and five margaritas.

Stacy slid out of the booth dragging Lisa with her. "Come on let's dance." She smiled happily turning to the others.

"I think I'll have to pass on this one Stace, maybe later." Amy stated, preferring to sit back in the booth.

"Nah uh girl. You're coming with us." Dawn exclaimed grabbing the red head's arm and pulling her out of the booth. The high flying Diva sent a look towards the six men quietly asking for some assistance. A few smirked. Chris mouthing 'Sorry Red' as the brunette dragged the unwilling Diva onto the dance floor. The redheaded Diva mentally making a note to make sure the guys' pay.

**-X-  
**  
"You know she's going to hate us right." Jay said smoothly as he leaned back.

John snorted, "I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to kill us."

Rey shook his head at the two. "You're over reacting."

"Well if she don't try killin' them" John waved his hand indicating to the others. "Then she sure as hell won't have a problem comin' after me. The damned woman has somethin' against me."

The others rolled their eyes.

"We'll just have to make it up to her so she doesn't try to kill you while you sleep." Randy smiled as the brown haired wrestler glared at him.

Chris and Jay exchanged a look, mischievous smiles coming to play on their lips. Chris opened his mouth to speak but decided against it as the young waitress returned with the drinks. Rey looked between the two as he grabbed his beer. As he opened his mouth to speak Dawn Marie and Amy came over to drag the luchador out to the dance floor with them.

"Looks like their having a fine time." Randy commented breaking the silence that was beginning to grow. The five men watched as the Diva's surrounded the luchador as they all danced smoothly to the music.

"I don't know about you all but I'm beginning to think that the dance floor is looking a bit tempting." Jay said before he took a swig of his beer. Standing up the blonde Canadian made his way out to the dance floor shortly followed by Chris, Dave, Randy and a reluctant John.

The Diva's happily moved to the music. Their bodies swaying to the fast beats escaping the speakers. The guys had finally made their way to the dance floor and joined in dancing awkwardly to the music.

Stacy tsk'd as she watched Jay. "You're doing it all wrong." She said with a sexy smile. The leggy Diva walked to the blonde and took his hand in hers. "See it's all in the hips." She whispered as she turned herself so her back was pressed against his chest. The blonde swallowed as he followed her movements as the leggy blonde grinded against him. He ignored the whistles he was receiving from the men as he turned his back to them, following the beat.

Dawn, Trish and Lisa quickly followed Stacy's example grabbing Rey, Chris, and Dave, and pulling them in to dance. Amy was more then happy to escape from the dance floor to get to her drink. Once the Diva was close to booth where John and Randy had retreated to a hand reached out to grab her wrist.

"If it isn't little Amy." an all to familiar voice sneered. The redheaded Diva looked down at the hand clasped around her wrist.

"Let go."

"Now why would I want to do that?" He asked pulling her closer.

"Paul let go of me now. I'm not in the mood to deal with you shit right now." She glared at the blonde haired wrestler.

"You should know by now that little look of your doesn't work on me." Paul said, eyeing her smugly.

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Is there something you wanted cause really I'm here with some friends and-"

Paul abruptly cut her off, "You'd prefer hanging with that wannabe rapper and that no talent Orton over spending some time with me?"

"You're really full of yourself." She spat as she tried prying his hand from her wrist.

Paul eyes narrowed. "Now that wasn't a nice thing to say."

Amy looked at him with an expression that clearly said 'No duh.'

"One dance." Paul said ignoring the looks she was giving him.

"No, now let go of me."

"I'm not going to take no as an answer." Paul hissing tightening his grip on her wrist, only for another hand to come on top of his.

"The lady said no. Now I suggest ya let go before this becomes ugly." John said lifting his hand.

"I'm simply taking the lady out for a dance. It's really no concern of yours since I'm sure she'd prefer to spend time with a real man then some wanna be Vanilla Ice."

Amy rolled her eyes pulling her hand out of his grasp. "Considering that I came here with this so called Vanilla Ice wanna be, I think I'd like it to stay that way." Amy grabbed the brown haired wrestler's hand, turning to leave a fuming Paul behind.

"Cheating on Adam already? What is he going to think when he finds out?" Paul wondered, a smirk coming to play on his lips as the redhead glared over her shoulder.

"I'm not cheating. I'm here with a group of friends. There's a difference."

"Ya might wanna stay away from her for the rest of the night man. Cause it looks like Chris, Rey, Dave, and Randy aren't happy with you're little action." John said with a smile as the redhead pulled him out to the dance floor.

**-X-**

"Thank you." Amy said as she stopped.

Cena shrugged, "Don't worry about it. Randy was about to get up to but since I was already closer I just beat him too it."

The redhead smiled. "Either way thanks. I'm not in the mood to deal with Paul tonight..." She trailed off awkwardly, "Well I think I want to head back to the booth now." Before she turned John gently grabbed her hand.

"How 'bout just one dance. I mean we're already out here." He said with a light shrug. Amy looked around for the others. Each Diva nodding her head, telling the red head to go for it.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt."

John smiled as the song changed to a slow beat. Amy rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless as he pulled her closer.

Her arms wrapping around his neck loosely while keeping a safe distance between them. "Thanks again John."

"It was nothing special. If Rey, Chris, Jay or Dave had been close, they would have done the same." John said slowly.

"Just take the thank you. I don't say them too often."

The man laughed. "You know your takin' this knight in shin' armor thing to a knew level doing it outside the storyline and all."

"Hey I'd like to think we're friends. Geez woman." He shook his head lightly and smiled slightly. "Wit friends like us around no one can hurt you."

"I guess." she whispered as his hands rested lightly on her waist.

The rest of the night went smoothly. The Diva's swapping dance partners every few songs. No more confrontations with Paul lead to everyone enjoying themselves freely. Randy had glanced at his watch informing the group that it was going on 2 am and the club would be closing. Nodding the group had left, the Divas dragging themselves slowly behind as they walked through the cold streets back to the hotel.

* * *

**_Final Notes_**: I hope you all liked it. And don't worry if your wondering about whats happenin with Adam you'll find out in the next chapter. I'm going to be gone all next week, I'm leaving Saturday for vacation so I won't be able to update. But I promise to update when I get back. 


	4. Chapter Three

**Title**: Forsaken 

**Disclaimer**: Nah, I still don't own anything in this story other then the idea.

**Distribution**: I doubt any of my stories are that good but just e-mail me if you want to post it on a site or something. I'll say yes anyway but still it would be nice if you ask first.

**Pairings**: As of right now...Amy/Adam(not lasting long), Lisa/Batista, Stacy/Jay, Trish, Dawn, Amy?. Pairings may not be what they seem to be.

**Notes**: Nothing new really.

**Chapter Summary**: Two friends receive a rude awakening from a certain brunette. While a phone can change the way things progress.

**Thank yous**: You guys are awesome. Thank you all for the reviews. They keep me going. I'm sorry that I haven't updated sooner. But I hope that this chapter makes up for it.

I hope you like this. And don't forget to review!

* * *

**Chapter Three**  
Amy leaned back against the headboard of her bed. Her head tilted to the side slightly, glaring at the cell phone on the night table. No messages. No calls. Nothing. The whole time she was out last night she had received nothing. Where was he? 

The Diva sighed. Adam hadn't called in over a week. She was getting frustrated. She wanted nothing more then to go to where Smackdown! was being filmed and seek him out. She ran a hand through her red locks. Ok, maybe she was over reacting just a bit. What kind of trouble could he possibly get himself into?

The phone rung. The redheaded Diva quickly reached over, not bothering to glance at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hey Ames." Dawn Marie's familiar voice chirped happily.

Amy sighed, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. "Hey Dawn."

Dawn frown, "Someone doesn't sound too happy today. Something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

The brunette scoffed. "Like I can believe that. I've known you long enough to know when something is bothering you."

A sigh emitted from the redheads' mouth. "Dawn. I'm fine. Really, there's nothing to worry about"  
Dawn was very doubtful of the woman's' words but decided to not pressure her. It was always best to let the redhead come to you.

"Well, if you say so..."Dawn trailed off awkwardly, "I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat and then go out shopping for a little bit before we have to head over to the arena."

Amy sighed, if it made Dawn happy. "Sure that sounds good. Just the two of us?"

"No, Lisa, Rey, John, Trish, Chris and Dave are coming with. Stacy can't come since she and Jay already made plans for this morning. And Randy might be joining us if I can manage to get a hold of him."

"Why don't you asked one of the guys for his cell number? One of them should have it. Better yet I think John rooms with Randy."

"Okay..." Dawn glanced down at her watch. "Wait a minute...speaking of John did he stop at your hotel room?" The brunette asked.

Amy's brow rose slightly. "No...Why would he?"

"He was supposed to wake you up." Dawn sighed, "but I know him. He probably fell asleep again. The idiot! Wait till I get my hands on him"

Amy couldn't help but laugh. "So...I'll meet you in the lobby."

"Sounds good." The brunette said, "Now to give John one hell of a wake up call. See you in a few Ames" without waiting for the other Diva's reply, Dawn hung up.

Amy shook her head at the phone before placing the object back on the nightstand. Maybe just maybe he'll actually call today. The redhead sighed not wanting to get her hopes up.

* * *

The redheaded Diva found herself sharing a couch with Rey and Chris, while waiting for the last four arrivals. Dawn had called Amy before the diva left her room to inform her that Randy would be in fact joining them. Lisa sat on the arm of the couch next to Rey. Dave chose to lean against the wall near the black haired Diva. Trish had yet to make her appearance. Neither had Dawn, Randy or John. A small smile crept to the redhead's face.

"What's so funny Red?" Chris asked.

"Nothing really. Just feeling a wee bit sorry for John right now." She replied.

Lisa turned away from her conversation with Dave. "Why is that?"

"He's at the receiving end of one of her wake up calls."

Chris flinched, remembering the last time the brunette Diva had taken it upon herself to wake him up. "I feel his pain."

Rey laughed shaking his head, "I'm sure she won't do anything too bad."

"I don't know about that Rey-Rey." The familiar voice of the Canadian Diva broke into the conversation.

"And where were you Blondie?" Amy inquired. "I was actually down here before you were."

"I got sidetracked. Lillian wanted to ask me something." A smile played on her lips as she remembered what the blonde ring announcer had asked. The redhead's eyebrow rose in question but she decided to question the Canadian Diva later.

"Did you see Dawn on your way down?" Rey asked, standing up so the blonde Diva could take his seat.

Trish smirked, nodding as she thanked the luchador.

"Dammit, woman! Watch the jersey." They heard the all too familiar voice of John Cena, shortly followed by the arrogant tone of Randy Orton as Dawn Marie pulling both men out of the elevator.

"Seriously Dawn. You're going to mess up the shirt."

The look on both men faces was comical. Both scowled hatefully at the small brunette. Both men sported a pair of bright red ears, most likely due to the courtesy of the ear pulling Dawn had given them.

"Oh stop your complaining." Dawn said calmly, sending a warning glare over her shoulder. "This wouldn't have happened to begin with if you had just woken up when I called you the first time."

John glared as she let go of his Celtics jersey when they had finally reached the group. Looks of amusement clearly written on all their faces.

"I don't care. You ain't got a right to come barging into mah room and tug my ears like that."

"You ain't got a right..." Dawn mimicked him. "I had every right. You agreed to come with us and then agreed to wake Amy up. Which may I remind you, I had to do because some one had fallen back asleep."

"Well if that was the case then why did you pull my ears too? Seriously, it was his job not mine. You could have left me in my bed so I could have kept sleeping."

Dawn smiled innocently, "Well, we wanted you to join us too."

"You didn't have to pull my ears." Randy stated as he smoothed out his shirt.

"I did when you didn't answer me after the first ten times of calling your damned name."

Randy opened his mouth to speak only for John to interrupt him. The rapper's arms crossed loosely over his chest as he glared at the Diva. "Anyway, you still had no right to come waltzin' into our room like that. Besides I was still asleep when you called. I don't remember ya askin' me to do anythin'."

Dawn turned to face him, hands on her hips. "Excuse me? That's not my fault now is it?"

The brown haired wrestler frowned, opening his mouth to retort only to be cut off by the tall man leaning against the wall.

"When you three brats are finished, can we leave?" Dave said smirking at the three. He took in the expression of each of their faces before walking out of the lobby. The others laughed as Dawn's face contorted to that of pure rage.

"Brat!" She stormed off after the Heavy weight champion.

"I say we go before we find Bastisa's body lying around somewhere." Rey said with a chuckle as he and Lisa followed after the fuming brunette. Chris glanced from Trish to Amy to John and then to Randy. All simply shrugging their shoulders as they left the lobby to try and prevent any bloodshed.

* * *

Breakfast had gone smoothly...for the most part. Lisa informed Dave that Dawn was not one to mess with in the morning. Dave nodded telling her; he learned that the hard way as the brunette had whacked him rather hard with her purse. He questioned the black haired Diva on the contents of the brown haired Diva's purse. In which he only received a shrug. Dawn had carefully been placed between Trish and Rey. The blonde and luchador easily able to take the brunette's mind off of earlier events. Chris had taken it upon himself to torture the brown haired rapper and third generation superstar, while trying to cheer up the redheaded Diva. 

"What's bothering you Red?" Chris' arm coming to rest around the redheaded Diva's shoulder.

She tried to shrug off his arm. "Nothing."

The blonde scoffed. "You know I don't buy that for one minute."

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Like I told Dawn before nothing is wrong. I just have some things on my mind. That's all." At the look she received from the New York native, Amy quickly added. "Seriously Chris there's nothing to worry about."

Randy rested his head in his hand. "So what's on your mind?"

Amy pushed a piece of egg around her plate. "Not that it's any of your business but for one I've been really curious about who John's partner is going to be."

"Oh for your storyline?" The redhead nodded. "I remember hearing about it. Wish I could help you, but I don't know who it is either."

"Ya telling me it ain't you?" John said, glancing at his best friend.

Randy shook his head. "Nope, sorry."

"But I swore that when Stacy said that Bischoff wanted to see you, he was telling ya about it." John frowned. Now that his suspicion was revealed false, he really wanted to know who his partner was going to be.

"Sorry man, but Bischoff just wanted to tell me about a possible new storyline for me. Nothing big."

"Well this is interesting. So what else is on your mind Ames?" Chris asked.

"Nothing."

The blonde frowned, "Now you know if something is bothering you its' always better to tell some one about it or else it's just going to eat you up inside."

"Chris...really it's nothing important. Don't worry about it." She then glared at the man. "So let's just drop it ok."

Chris reluctantly nodded. He quickly changed the topic into somethin more comfortably for the redhead. The others joining in as they began to discuss storylines, events, and the plans for the day during the little time they had before having to go to the set arena.

* * *

As promised the large group had gone shopping shortly after everyone had finished breakfast. Much to the guys' displeasure, the girls' ended up walking out of the mall with more then just two bags each. Trish and Dawn each had 6 bags, which were currently being held by Chris and Rey respectively. Lisa had left with only 4 bags while Amy only had 3. Both Divas managing to talk both Dave Batista and John Cena into carrying for them, Randy could only smile as he stretched his arms over his head, and watched the others in amusement. 

"That ain't fair." John complained as they reached the cars. "How the hell did you manage to get out of carryin' anything?"

Randy laughed; "I'm lucky like that. Besides none of the girls' tried to sweet talk me into doing anything for them."

Dawn shook her head. "John stop complaining already. You should be happy Stacy or Torrie isn't here."

At the mention of Torrie's name John's face paled slightly. "Woman, don't remind me. I still remember the last time that girl asked me to go clothing shopping with her."

Dawn laughed; "I remember her telling me about that. She slapped you three times if I remember correctly."

John's eyes narrowed as he took a seat in the back of the SUV by the window. "All ya woman are so moody. Y'all ask for a guy's opinion, but once we give it we get slapped."

Randy nodded from his position beside his friend. "I agree."

Amy climbed in shortly after the dark haired wrestler. "That's because men just don't answer correctly."

Dawn and Trish stifled giggles as they sat in the front. Trish taking the drivers seat.

The two wrestlers looked at each other and shook their heads. Both agreeing that it was best if they didn't reply. The five waited as Dave put Lisa's bags into the trunk of Chris' rental car. Once everyone was situated, the group was on their way back to the hotel.

Dawn called Stacy shortly after they hit the road, asking if the Diva she was back from her little 'date'. The leggy Diva giggled informing the brunette that it hadn't been a date, only breakfast with a friend. Dawn smiled mischievously as she began to formulate a plan. She then told the blonde that they were on their way back from the mall to change and get their things ready so they could then head over to the arena. The leggy Diva simply told Dawn she would meet them at the arena with Jay and quickly hung up.

The brunette closed her cell phone and looked at it curiously. "That was interesting."

"What did she say?" Trish asked, ignoring the three seating in the back as they argued over what type of music was best.

Just as Dawn opened her mouth to reply the Canadian Diva took the empty parking spot beside Chris' rental.

"Tell me later."

The five exited the car. After retrieving their bags, the group went their separate ways.

Rey walked to the room he was sharing with Shelton Benjamin. "Yo Rey, Eddie called your cell while you were out."

The San Diego resident turned to his dark skinned friend. "Did you pick up?"

Shelton shook his head. "Nah, but I think he left you a message."

Rey nodded as he took his phone into hand. Quickly he dialed the number for his voice mail and entered the password. In a matter of seconds he was sitting of his bed and listening to the message.

"Amigo..." Eddie began, "Mira, cuando usted se vuelve me llama. Necesito hablar con usted." (Look when you get return call me. I need to talk to you.)

"I'll call him when I'm done with my shower." He mumbled as he looked over to his suitcase, taking out the chosen outfit for that night.

"What was that?" Shelton asked, looking up from the TV screen.

Rey shook his head and offered the man a smile. "Nothing, if my phone rings. Check who it is, If it's Eddie or one of the chica's tell them I'll call them back." Shelton nodded, then quickly turned back to watch the movie on TV.

**-X-**

The short luchador stripped himself of the jeans and muscle shirt after locking the bathroom door. He turned the shower on; making sure it was the right temperature. Everything was just the way he wanted. The San Diego resident stepped into the shower, just letting the water run over his body. He was looking forward to tonight. It would be his second week on Raw and as far as he knew Bischoff had set him up for a match. However, who he would be going up against had yet to be revealed to him. A hand reached out to grab the soap and lather his body. His thoughts drew back to the notification that Eddie had called.

The message Latino Heat had left clearly sounded like whatever Eddie wanted to talk about was really important. Rey could only wonder what his fellow Mexican wanted to tell him. He stepped forward to let the warm water rinse the soap from his body. After making sure no soapy substance remained, he shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed the towel that was rest on the sink. Quickly, he dried himself and put his boxers on, changing into a pair of track pants and a black wife beater.

"Dawn and Torrie called." Shelton said not looking up from the game he was currently playing.

Rey's eyebrow rose slightly, wondering why the blonde haired Smackdown! Diva would be calling him now.

"What did they say?"

"Dawn said something about wanting us to join them for something to eat after the show and that they'd met us in the lobby in an hour so we could all end over together. Torrie said to call her right back, it's really important."

The luchador ran a hand through his short hair, walking over to his friend. He took a seat on the opposite side of the couch and grabbed his cell phone. Punching the desired number, he put the phone to his ear.

**x**

"Torrie?" He asked as a female picked up.

"Rey that you?" The woman asked.

"Melina? Hey, could you put Torrie on for me."

"Sure hold on a second she's changing."

After a few seconds of waiting, the blonde Diva answered.

"Rey, I'm so happy you called." She said cheerfully.

Rey smiled, "Yeah, I'm surprised you called."

Torrie frowned, even though she knew that the man could not see her. "And why wouldn't I call?"

"Well after what happened between-"

She sighed, "Yeah...how is he?"

"He's doing good. He's been getting into a lot of fights with Amy though."

"That comes as no surprise." She laughed hollowly.

"So what's up? Shelton told me you had something to tell me."

"Yeah, Eddie called you earlier right?"

"Si, but I wasn't here"  
"Oh okay so you don't know then."

"Torrie what happened?" Rey frowned.

"Well earlier I went out to eat with Eddie, Melina, and Chris. And we kind of ran into someone while we were out."

"Okay..." Rey stared at a peeling spot on the wall wondering what was so important about see someone.

Again the blonde Diva sighed, "We saw Adam."

"So what's wrong with that?"

"Rey..."

The luchador blinked, still not understanding what was wrong with seeing Adam at a restaurant. Then it hit him. This was not good.

* * *

**Final Notes**: Hehe, well isn't that a surprise? Randy's not John's partner in the storyline. I wonder how many thought it was him? Hehe. Hmm...and what exactly is Torrie talking about? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Forsaken. I hope you all liked it. Please Read and Review. 


	5. Chapter Four

**Distribution**: Ask and you shall receive.

**Kristi says**: Yay, this story still lives! I didn't let it die nor did I delete it like I thought I would. Anyway, I'm really sorry for the delay in updating this story, I just had really bad writers block for it. I didn't know what I wanted to do with it but now I figured it all out.

**Notes**: Nothing new to be added, that I haven't said before.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything/anyone you recognize.

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

Dawn tapped her foot impatiently as she glanced down at the watch on her wrist. The small group waiting on a few of the slower parties. It wasn't long before the brunette paced glaring a hole into the elevator, willing it to open and reveal the last for members of the group.

"Dawn relax your acting like if we don't leave know we're all going to die." Jericho said as he stretched out in the arm chair he was sitting in.

Dawn whirled around and glared at him. "No, but we could end up getting fired or something."

Dave chuckled from his spot on the couch between Lisa and Jay. "You shouldn't think to those extremes."

The brunette diva opened her mouth to reply only for the elevator doors to open and three of the five people who they were waiting on stepped through. The redhead currently sporting a sour expression on her face as she yelled at John and Randy. Both men smirking as they shared a look over the top of the diva's head.

Lisa rose a brow as the trio joined them. "What did you guys do to her?"

"We didn't do a damn thing." Both men spoke at once.

Amy rolled her eyes and pushed passed the two, sitting on Chris' lap. "Didn't do a thing my ass." She glared pointedly at the duo, now leaning on the wall. "Tweedledee and Tweedledumb over there decided it would be funny if they held the doorknob on their side while I was trying to get out."

Both John and Randy snickered, until a hand smacked hard against the back of their heads. Randy pouted as he glared at Lilian Garcia as she squeezed in between them. Meanwhile, the redhead glanced around.

"Where's Rey?"

Shelton spoke up. "When I was leaving the room he was on the phone. He said it was important and to go on without him.."

No sooner had the words left did, the elevator doors open and the object of the conversation walked towards the group, an unreadable expression on his face. The San Diego native stopping next to Dawn and whispering in her ear. The others watched curiously as Dawn's expression wilted. After saying what he had to say, Rey stepped away and greeted the rest of the group. The group then dispersing into two groups. Dawn, Amy, Lisa, Lilian, Dave and Rey in one SUV, while John, Randy, Chris and Shelton drove to in the sports car Randy rented.

The trip to that evenings arena was short. In the SUV, their were more then a few people curious of what Rey and Dawn had been talking about in hushed whispers. They had talked so softly that even Lilian and Amy, who were seated in front of them, couldn't hear a word.

"Rey we have to tell her." Dawn said softly avoiding the peering hazel eyes that were glaring at her.

"Yo se, yo se." Rey sighed, "But we should wait if we tell her now she'll be all bent out of shape and then she might not be able to do what she needs to do."

Dawn glared at him. "What's more important your friend or some stupid storyline."

Rey sighed again, "Fine, I'll tell her once we get to the arena. I'll pull her aside before she goes in. You know she's going to take this hard."

Dawn nodded, staring straight ahead a thoughtful expression on her face. "I know. I never liked him anyway. He changed a lot over the years. He became a total asshole, worse then Orton was."

Rey scoffed, "Orton's still an asshole, he just got better."

"Rey..."

The luchador nodded. "I know don't worry."

"We're here." Lisa's voice broke through before Dawn could get in another word.

The New Jersey native bit thoughtfully on her lip as she slid out of the SUV after Rey, avoiding Amy by hurrying towards the front of the group to talk with Chris. Amy blinked, this was very unlike Dawn. Amy was always the one who was trying to avoid from being interrogated by the brunette, it was never the other way around.

"Ames I need to talk to you." Rey said, his hand coming to her shoulder.

Amy looked at Rey curiously. The expression on his face that what he needed to say to her was of great importance. She nodded her head slowly and allowed herself to be pulled a bit further away from the group that had pause to wait for them. The redhead couldn't help but feel like that what he had to say was something horrible. The way his expression suddenly wilted and showed sadness was a dead give away.

"Rey...?" She asked questionably.

The Sand Diego native sighed, running his hand down his face. "Li-Li, I hate to tell you this but earlier I got a call from-" Before he could finish his sentence one of the stage hands came running towards them. The young stopped in front of the pair to catch his breath.

"Ms. Dumas, Mr. McMahon wants to see you and Mr. Cena right away." Amy nodded, offering the man a smile before he turned to re-enter the arena.

The redhead turned and smiled apologetically to Rey. "I'm sorry. I'll catch up with you right after I find out what Vince wants. You can tell me then, ok?"

Rey nodded, seeing as he really had no choice. Knowing perfectly well that Vincent Kennedy McMahon did not like to be kept waiting. But the next moment he'd get with the redhead he had to tell her what Torrie and Eddie had told him. He scratched the back of his neck knowing something like this was going to happen. With a frown he watch as Cena and Amy hurried ahead to find Vince's office for the night.

**-X-**

Amy yawned as she sat on the two seater couch in the room, John sitting beside her. This was boring. They called into McMahon's office and yet he is no where to be seen, instead they were told by another stage hand that they were to wait for the Chairman in his office. And here they were, a good 10 minutes must have already gone by and the pair hadn't said a word to each other. Which Amy found extremely unusual, especially for John Cena. The Massachusetts born superstar, always had something on his mind. It was a rarity to find him so quiet normally everyone had trouble shutting the young man up. The redhead glanced at her current companion, the young champion drawing patterns on the leather arm of the couch with a serious expression on his face. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Didn't get enough ass last night Cena?" She asked, laughing more when he looked up glaring at her. The glare he harbored didn't stay for long as it was soon replaced by his well known smirk.

"Woman, ya just jealous I got some and you didn't."

Amy rolled her eyes. "I'm so sure John."

John shrugged, leaning back. "'Sides if I hadn't I would have been a lot more uptight this morning."

"John I really don't need to know that."

John smirked more, "Hey you brought up the topic. Ain't my fault you can't handle it. Of course you coulda just brought up the topic to hint that ya wanted to sleep wit' me yourself. And I wouldn't blame you if ya did. I know how hot I am." He closed his eyes leaning his head back against the couch, missing the look of shock and then anger as a scowl came to Amy's lips. He wanted a beat before adding. "And ya know I wouldn't have complained had you wanted to do that."

The smart aleck champion smirked, although it was short lived as he soon felt Amy's hands trying to wrap around his neck. But since her hands were so small and his neck was rather large, the diva had to settle with pulling the superstar into a rather strong headlock. He strength surprising him greatly. Although he could have easily gotten out of the hold, he was having troubles with trying to control himself. During the time Amy was locking in her head lock, she had moved onto his lap to help her get a much better hold on him. John closed his eyes tight, forcing himself not to stare at her breast. The side of his pressed against the soft flesh, Lita either not realizing his faces proximity or just didn't care.

The pair didn't hear the door to the office open as another person walked in. His face shocked at the scene in front of him. He couldn't help but smirk as he filed this piece of information away for later use. He coughed to draw their attention.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt something?"

The redhead turning her head quickly towards the door a look of shock on her face. Amy's face soon turned a bright red. John wanted to move his head but for fear of being killed by the redhead who still had her headlock locked in he didn't. Instead he just spoke or tried to.

"It ain't want it looks like." John coughed. Amy scrambled to her previous spot next to the West Newbury native, keeping as much distance away from herself and John as possible.

Paul rose a brow, "Oh it's not? I'm sorry I just thought..."

Before he could say anything else on the matter, the office door opened once more and Vince McMahon strutted into the room and bright smile on his face. "Evening Gentlemen and Lady."

The Chairman seemed oblivious to the tension that had cleared formed why he was not in the room, still smiling he took a seat at his desk and folded his hands in front of him. "You'll have to forgive me I had another matter to attend to."

"It's alright boss." Paul spoke, smiling at the chairman.

Vince nodded, "Now to get this order of business out of the way. There has been a change of plans for your story angles." He said looking over at Amy and John, who were both still trying to remain apart. "Apparently the creative team got a last minute idea. Now we normally don't do this but when I saw what they had come up with I knew it just had to be done."

He watched the trio in front of him for their reactions. He smiled and continued, "Originally it was going to be Chris Masters teaming up with John Cena against Kane and Undertaker. However, like I said that's been changed. For the first time it's going to be Triple H and John Cena." Vince smiled broadly at his brilliant idea.

To say that the trio seated in front of him were shocked was an understatement. John, this time, being the first to speak.

"Are ya insane? I ain't gonna work with him."

Vince frowned, "Of course you are, because if you don't you can kiss your job here with the WWE goodbye.

John looked angered but didn't speak again. This time Amy speaking.

"But Mr. McMahon, Triple H and I have never really gotten along."

Vince nodded, "Yes I know, which is why he is going to be just as reluctant if not more so then John. Now we also figure that Triple H will have an alternative motive. His real reason for wanting to help is so that he can get close enough to John by gaining the man's trust and then betraying him so that he can gain the title Cena currently holds."

John rolled his eyes. He figured this much. Of course they would want to spoon feed their precious baby again by giving him the title once again. Like he hadn't had it enough already. He really didn't like Paul and he was going to make that very clear during their time together. It was going to take a lot of work just to manage himself to act as though he trusted the bastard.

Amy frowned. She really didn't want to do this anymore. She had nothing against Marc, Glen or John, she just really hated to be working with Paul. The last two times their were together in the ring had ended in disasters and she knew that this one was just going to end the same way. What got her was that it really didn't make any sense to her really. It made more sense to have Masters tag with John since he had worked with Lita and Edge one or two times previous. And even though she wanted to voice her opinions on the matter she knew she'd be told the same thing John have been told moments before. And despite having crappy storylines, she loved this company and the only way she'd leave was if she were to be fired. Funny how sometimes she wished she would be, but then she thinks about what life would be like without wrestling and all thoughts about it go away.

"Do Chris, Marc and Glen know about the change?" Amy asked.

Vince nodded, "Of course they do. Chris was looking forward to working with you again but we found a better angle for him."

Amy nodded, "Then are we done."

Again Vince nodded. "You all are free to go. Have a go evening. Oh and here are your scripts. Look them over well so we can make this believable."

After receiving their respective scripts the trio left the office. Paul glaring down at the script in his hand, while John stuffed his in the back pocket of his jeans and Amy leafed through hers.

"Well I see you later tonight to film our segment Amy."

The redhead nodded at Paul's words not really acknowledging them. With a shake of his head, he forwent a goodbye for John and disappeared down the opposite way John and Amy were headed. Before he was completely out of earshot he heard Amy telling John that she was going to call Adam once she returned to the Diva's locker room. The blond haired man couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on his face as he fished in the front pocket of his suit for his cell phone. The little object soon in his hand. He flipped open the electronic device and punched in a number.

"Hello? Yeah it's me. Listen I have something to tell you..." Paul blabbered on unaware that one of the divas were heading his way and was listening to every word spoken. A shocked expression on her face as she brought up a hand to her mouth to prevent the gasp that wanted to escape her.


End file.
